It's Their Turn Now
by Saraevelyn Berlin
Summary: We all know the story of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Luna. Now their children  Victoire, Rose, James, Lily, Hugo, Albus, Teddy, and Scorpius  will go to Hogwarts to have their own adventures. RosexScorpius
1. Gryffindor is the least of my worries

**Albus P.O.V.**

I felt jittery sitting in the train cabin with my brother, James, and cousin Rose. I tried to think that the Sorting Hat just might tell me that I'm in

Gryffindor. Rose is a Wealsey so she is in Gyrffindor already.

"Al? Were you even listening? I was telling you about how I'm

going to try out for Gryffindor Seeker. Dad was a Seeker." James huffed. Rose was just looking out the window. Then suddenly she screamed.

**Rose P.O.V.**

It was like a shadow. It was depression at it's worst. It made me feel cold, freezing cold. It made me feel dead. It made me want to be dead.

It made me feel like I would never be happy ever again. I was suffocating. Can't breathe...Can't-


	2. Ravener

Scorpius P.O.V.

As soon as I heard the scream I broke into an all-out run. A girl around my age was passed out on the floor. Her coppery curls spread out on the emerald green carpet. As soon as I looked up, I saw what

made her this way. A black creature had attached itself to the window.

That black creature was a Ravener Demon. They were just about five

times worse than any dementor. She could be dead by now. I kneel

down on the ground and grab her wrist. her pulse is faint, but it's there.

I quicky stand up go to the window and open it. If I dont do this right

everyone on the Hogwarts Express is dead.

"Expecto Patronum!" I scream, pointing my wand at the Ravener.

A silver bear shot out of my wand. The Ravener hissed and melted. I

shut the window, and kneel back down by the girl.

"Crap, she was stung by it." I mutter, cursing under my breath. I

turn over her arm, assessing the damage. I point my wand at the bite.

"Demonium Achore Thakai" I say and almost instantly, her arm begins to heal and the poison starts to fade. I look around and don't see

anyone. And the train is still moving. I become suddenly aware of some

form of netting over me. I try, to no avail, to pull it off me.

"Hello?" I yell, hoping for a answer. The girl's eyes open. A startling emerald green, the kind of green that makes you wonder. She must be a Potter.

"Who are you?" the melodic voice asked.

"sc-Scorpius m-Malfoy." I stutter.

"Rose Waesley." She replies. I stand corrected.


	3. Akwarddd

Rose P.O.V.

My eyes widened as I soon realized who Scorpius really was.

The one dad said to hate, to beat in every test. I shouldn't be here.

"We have to go, where is James and Albus?" I say. starting

to have a slight mental breakdown. _What if something happened to_

_them? It would be all my fault! Then what if it gets around that I was_

_with Scorpius, of all people? And worst...James can _never _keep_

_his mouth shut...he'd tell uncle Harry and aunt Ginny, and they'd tell_

_mom and dad! Oh no..._

"Umm Rose, are you okay? You look like you're going to explode." Scorpius asks, more than a little amused.

"And everyone is gone." he replies, finally answering my question.

"WHAT?" I screech, Scorpius covers his ears and

winces.

"I'm as clueless as you Rose." he says, eyes full of concern.

I become aware that I can't move.

"Why, in the name of Dumbldore, can't I move?" I say,

trying to breathe normally.

"That's a reaction from the Ravener poison. You were

stung pretty badly. I'm surprised you woke up today." he said, why I

just lay there wondering what the Azkaban a Ravener is.


	4. Where the Azkaban is Rose and Scorpius?

James P.O.V.

"Where the Azkaban is Rose?" I say, cutting angrily into my fried

hippogriff. Albus was sulking, and he had barely touched any of his food.

"You'd think she'd be here by now." Victorie scoffed, finger combing

her firey red hair. Teddy just sat there next to her, trying not to look too

worried, but we all knew he was.

"Scorp's not here yet either." Teddy wondered.

"How do you know? That snake's in Slytherin right?" I say, _and_

_that snake better not be near my sister, he's a third year!_, I think angrily. Teddy looks at me, as if he knows exactly what I just thought.

"No, Scorp's in Gryffindor. Like us." Victorie replies, obviously

unhappy.

Rose P.O.V.

Sitting in a empty train cabin with the guy your dad hates gives

you a lot of time to think. Whether you want to think about it of not.


End file.
